Recap
After many days of waiting and spending their time Working for Amazon, the residents were pleased to hear the announcement that the Great Game would be beginning soon. Many were there to witness the arrival of Michael, Lucifer and their High Courts at the SIN Casino, signaling the opening of both the Casino and the Game. As the residents of Limbo were waiting on the Great Game to start, some fools started up the old Limbo Underground again, 80 years after the old one was betrayed to Lucifer, and all seemingly killed but Zirar. This group later goes and busts the angel Yarindael out of court where he was awaiting trial. (Operation: Angel Heist) Part of this group owned a cafe, and a Knight of Hell named Arkalon showed up, looking or Yarindael's feathers, which they were fucking snorting. They gave them some fake feathers from a chicken suit, this was, as the kids say, "a dick move". A redeemed demon named Razrin then came to the cafe asking for information on what Arkalon wanted. The cafe owners obliged, and Razrin agreed to send protection. This came in the form of Allocen, or Al, a trigger happy cowboy who clearly knew a thing or two about fighting demons. He has them gather the materials for him to make holy Molotov's and when Arkalon returns, roasts them. Part of the Underground finds Arkalon, charred in the street. They help restore them, and Arkalon tells Zirar a dark secret: It was Allocen who betrayed the Underground all those years ago. Some of the players, believing Al was a demon, had Yarindael forge an angelic Gunsword. Lastsume recklessly confronted Al in the market with this weapon, but it did nothing but piss him off. He revealed himself to be a fallen angel and a Duke of Hell. He was stronger than they were prepared for. Al shot Lastsume and then immolated his corpse, killing him. Sena swoons (Lastsume's Last Stand) After this, the Underground was understandably pissed, but Al convinced three of them, Bane, Leon, and Sena, into a Blood pact, and then revealed his plans. He seeks to reforge his magic gun and literally kill all of Heaven. He only needs two more pieces and shortly after discovers that one of them is locked away in a vault in the bank. The Underground manages to search for it first, but are stopped by an angel named Adoel. They warn her about Al and his group, which unfortunately led to Adoel torturing Sena by making her experience countless deaths. Al did not appreciate this and ran off to plot. The next day, he assaulted the bank, and Adoel, by summoning an army of demons and dark spirits. They were fought back, and Adoel revealed they longer had his gun piece. She had given it to Yarindael. (Battle at the Bank) As a result, Al went to attack the sewers with the same army. The Underground surrendered the grip, and Zirar told Al where the final piece was. Al flew off to the Decrepit Hovel and confronted The Occupant, who froze him in place and reforged his gun before destroying it. He then banished Allocen to Hell Shortly after, the first contest of the Great Game began. Bingo Night gathered many citizens of Limbo to compete for the title of Ace of Sins of the Flesh. Elliot Carter won. The following day, residents of the city were beset by impostors impersonating their potential lovers. (Sexual Impostor Syndrome) These turned out to be Paellician, also known as Fuckubi, or Fuck demons, looking to steal their souls through sex. Those beset were Sena, whose fuckubus impersonated Allocen; Alexys, whose fuckubus impersonated Yarindael; Silas, whose fuckubus impersonated Sebastian; Omni, whose fuckubus impersonated Zirar, and Bane whose fuckubus impersonated a Vampire he'd never met. Some of the Paellicians were killed, some escaped. The second game was announced, turning out to be a popularity contest, allowing all citizens to vote as many times as they would like. (Miss Popularity). Taliah wisely hired Declan to vote for her as many times as he could. She won by a landslide, almost breaking the automatic vote counters. One fuck demon decided to strike again, impersonating Xander to try and lure in Raven, it came very close to succeeding, taking her to The Desophronite Hotel, but at the last minute, her PTSD saved her and she was helped out by Zirar, name and Silas who had to endure, for the second time, witnessing the brutal killing of a demon wearing Sebastian's face in this hotel. In the meantime, Allocen returns, discovers the fuck demons he summoned never returned to hell and sets about forging some weapons to organize a hunt to destroy them. The third game is announced as a Puzzle Hunt. Mark quickly plowed through it, leaving everyone behind. A nice lich named Dorian begins politely stalking Kilo, supposedly under the orders of their "god". Dorian turns out to be a member of the Cult of Albek and leads Kilo and a few friends Taliah and Korlat to the High Camp. There they meet Grand Prophet Cruikshaw who shows them the apparently dead body of Albek. Albek is a whale-like creature with a duck's bill and wings, a man's legs, and the tentacles of an octopus. He sits in a red convertible. Grand Prophet Cruikshaw recites the prophecy that will wake Albek while rolling a blunt. "Behold, a pale blunt, and he who toked upon it was called Jeff" Dorian takes a hit from the blunt and Albek awakens, revealing Dorian's name before the cult was Geoff. Albek tells the group his name is Tahecaeir and he's an angel. The group leaves with some special brownies. The Underdead member Ex Midori was murdered and his body was left in the park, but only his friend Patrick seemed to care very much, which is strange considering the assailant somehow has access to the underdead's members. Allocen set his smith Anarva to forging magic weapons to kill the Paellician. This took several days, giving everyone lots of downtime. When they were finished, several members of the Underpile went with Al and Sena to destroy the, now 5 Paellicians. (Succu Hunt) Category:Major Events